The Way I Loved You
by samyfreddie
Summary: songfic... Sam esta saliendo de nuevo con Pete... pero antes termino con Freddie... pero al final Pete engaña a Sam... y regresa con Freddie


**The Way I Loved You**

_Flashback cursiva_

_**Cancion negrita y cursiva**_

Otras palabras normal

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door**_

_**And I get into his car and he says**_

_**You look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Hey alguien te ha estado buscando esta mañana- alguien susurro a mi oído, mientras sacaba mis libros de mi casillero, entonces sentí unos brazos fuertes envolverse en mi cintura, me di la vuelta para ver a novio surfista de cabello rubio sucio, Pete

Hey amorcito- le dije y le di un beso en los labios

Estás lista para pasar una gran noche, que sin duda no puedo esperar- me encanta cuando el esta tan ansioso por salir a una cita conmigo, me parece dulce y romántico. A diferencia de _él_

Sí, tengo un nuevo vestido para la cita- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Bueno, ah y podrías decirle a Carly que no te ponga mucho maquillaje esta vez

Seguro pero ¿por qué?

Oh, pues creo que es demasiado, solo con brillo labial y delineador en tus ojos es suficiente, y sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus ojos. Cuando me dijo esto, me recordó a mi ruptura, mi ruptura, mi ruptura de hace dos semanas, mi ruptura con mi ex-novio Freddie Benson

_**But I miss sreamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain**_

_**Its two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**Your so in love that you acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_Dos semanas atrás_

_Sam sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón- Freddie me estaba gritando en la misma habitación, en su habitación_

_Freddie ¿entonces porque hoy me dijeron 8 personas, que me estabas utilizando para darle celos a Carly?- le grite_

_No lo sé, pero comprende que no amo a Carly ¡TE AMO!, no es cierto lo que te dijeron, Sam TE AMO, TE AMO- me grito_

_Freddie no entiendes, te voy a perdonar, y mañana voy a averiguar si me engañaste con Rebeca __Berkowitz o incluso Carly, no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que estoy equivocada- le grite con todas mis fuerzas_

_Sam piensa con esa cabeza dura, no entiendes que, TE AMO, obviamente él no lo entendía, no podía creer que iba hacer esto_

_Sabes que, hemos terminado, no somos nada más, adiós- le grite y sali de su habitación azotando la puerta_

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable**_

Tiempo presente

Esto es hermoso Pete- le dije mirando a las estrellas de la manta extendida en el pasto verde del parque

Hay algo aun más hermoso en mis ojos- entonces me di cuenta de que me miraba

Lo mismo digo- le dije y empecé a inclinarme

El cierra el espacio entre nosotros, y me besa suavemente, el beso se vuelve más rápido y agresivo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque, era el toque de queda

Bebe, aww lo siento, pero ya tengo que regresar a casa o si no mi papá se enfurece- le dije esperando que no se molestara, pero el solo sonrió

No hay problema, cuando entremos a la universidad y empecemos nuestros estudios, vamos a tener más tiempo para hacer esto- termina su frase suavemente y me besa

_**But I miss screamin' and fightin and kissin in the rain**_

_**Its two a.m. and I'm cursin your name**_

_**Your so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and comin undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kind of rush**_

_**And I never knew I would feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_Un día después de la ruptura_

_Sam- me dijo Freddie cuando llego a mi casillero_

_Déjame en paz Freddie, ¿no fui lo suficientemente clara?, ¿te tengo que dibujar un mapa para que te pierdas?- le grite, pero parece que no le importo_

_Sam por favor, no me hagas esto, bebe, ¡te necesito!, ¡te amo!- me dijo, casi como un susurro, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar_

_Si bien- le dijo voz de asco, y él se quedo de pie, yo estaba luchando con el impulso de tirarme a sus brazos y darle un beso, justo en este momento_

_**But he can't see the smile I'm fakin' and my hearts not breakin' 'cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating**_

_**Intoxicating**_

_**Complicated**_

_**Got away like some mistake and I**_

Pete ¿qué estás haciendo?- pero por supuesto sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo, lo encontré muy cerca de Carly

Sam por favor, lo siento mucho- me dijo, pero no pude creerle. No esta vez

Ya sé que es lo esta pasando, no trates de darme explicaciones- dije con voz tranquila lo más que pude, y quede de pie, igual que con Freddie, pero estoy luchando contra el impulso de patearle el trasero a Carly

¿A dónde voy?

Freddie

Llame a puerta y 3 segundos después, abrió la puerta, como si estuviera esperando que yo llegara

Tenía la esperanza, de que vinieras- me dijo, y me jalo por el pasillo y fuimos a la escalera de incendios

Sí, bien, tengo que decirte algo- me miro y suspire- te eche de menos

¿Echaste a un idiota como yo?

Lo mire y supe lo que decir. Exactamente supe de fue lo que dijo

Te eche de menos

_**Screamin and fightin and kissin in the rain**_

_**Its two a.m. and I'm cursin your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breaking down and comin undone**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda of rush**_

_**And I never knew I would feel this much**_

_**And that's the way I love you**_

Nos acercamos más, y nuestros labios se encontraron, en un beso tierno y lento, después subió de temperatura, se hizo más rápido y agresivo, pero al mismo tiempo era sensual


End file.
